Times Like These
by StarKate
Summary: Sam meets a person who changes her view on life, and shows her that nothing should be taken for granted. ** Things are getting interesting, with the team heading offworld and a mystery developing at home....CHAPTER 5 HERE!!! more coming soon! **
1. Default Chapter

Title: Times like These. Author: StarKate Summary: Sam meets someone who touches her, and changes her view on life, and death. Rating: PG-13 - Some pretty heavy themes. Pairings: A tiny bit of S/J, nothing big. Spoilers: None. Season: Around Season 4.  
  
*********** Author's Note - This is dedicated to a grandmother, a son, and a mother, (from an episode in the show Scrubs which I think had a great message to all of us.) and also a great cousin of mine. Rest in peace guys, you're not forgotten.  
  
***********  
  
Times Like These  
  
Carter slumped down into a chair, and dragged a hand through her hair halfheartedly.  
  
What was with all the missions? General Hammond had had all teams off base for days on end, she'd gotten about four hours to herself in the last week. Why couldn't they be allocated just a little downtime? She sighed.  
  
Was there anything wrong with wanting a little break from travelling halfway across the universe? She loved her job, and couldn't even think of doing anything else, but it had its downsides. No proper rest, on call and alert at all times, dealing with foriegn races, bloodshed and feuding on a daily basis.  
  
She mentally shook herself. Lack of sleep can really turn a person reflective, she smiled, and picked herself up. Off to the infirmary for the post-mission checkup. She grimaced slightly as she rounded the corner. Hope Janet's not in a needle-happy mood....  
  
Sam stopped in the infirmary door, and rapped lightly on the doorframe. Dr. Janet Fraisier looked up from a patient's temperature, and smiled at her friend. "Sam! Checkup? Ok, sit yourself down there, I'll be with you in a minute." She went back to bustling around a thin, tall brunette, who looked a little apprehensive at the mothering doctor. Dr. Fraisier went to rummage around in the base supply cupboard, and the young woman turned to Carter. "Is she always like that?" Sam smiled indulgently. "Ooh, she can be a lot worse, believe me." The girl wrinkled her nose. "That's hard to imagine!" She grinned, and stuck out a hand. "I'm Andrea, Andrea Graham." Sam smiled and shook it. "Sam, Samantha Carter. What're you in here for?" Andrea put her hands to her stomach. "I think I ate something that didn't really go down too well. The doc's keeping me in for observation, and packing the asprin into me." Her eyes crinkled as she smiled. "They're not helping much!" Dr Fraisier returned with a syringe in hand. "Now Lieutenant, I'm going to take some blood, and send it off to get checked for food poisoning or any other withstanding infection." Andrea shrank back in her bed. "Doc, do you really have to take blood? I mean I can get by a whole lot easier without having a needle stuck in my arm!" The doctor shook her finger at the reluctant patient. " Lt. Graham, do I have to pull rank? Now hold out your arm." She drew a vial of blood, and neatly labelled it, before setting it down on the table. "Was that really so hard? One little prick and its all over!" "Easy for you to say,"grumbled the young officer under her breath. "Your arm isn't being used for acupuncture practise by a needle-happy doctor!" Sam snorted, and tried to keep a straight face. Janet turned and smiled sweetly at her friend. "Your turn now Major." She led the way across the room. Andrea called after her. "Good luck Sam," She gestured at the doc, and grinned. "I think you might need it!" Carter smiled. "Good luck to you too Andrea. Hope you feel better soon. I'll come visit in a coupla days, if you're still stuck in here." Lt. Graham nodded and smiled. "I'm holding you to that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
That was just a starter, but it holds a couple of important details. This is not going to be a very light fic I think, sorry people! : ) Please tell me what you think of it, I'd really appreciate it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Times Like These  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
"Daniel, can you please *stop* going on about that temple!!" Colonel Jack O'Neill had been ear-bashed about ancient races for the last half-hour, he couldn't take much more. If he wasn't careful, Dr Jackson was going to have a salt-and-pepper shaker emptied over his head.... "Sir, we'd better hurry up, the briefing starts in twenty minutes," Sam tapped her watch. "Yeah, after my oatmeal Carter." He spooned more of the gluggy mix into his mouth. Sam shuddered. How could he *eat* that? Just the thought made her feel sick. Speaking of sick....*I wonder how Andrea's doing? I'll go in and say hi after the briefing,* she decided.  
  
***  
  
"P3Y 729 was once inhabited by a colony of the Ancients. They, however, are no longer on the planet, and the M.A.L.P did not detect any other signs of any other inhabitants. SG12's recent mission did however reveal a large amount of naquada, which has been mined by previous races, which is of a very quality. SG1, your mission is to ready the naquada for transportation to Earth." General Hammond cast his steady gaze across the room, catching four pairs of eyes as he did so. "Are we clear?" Four heads nodded in unison, and two muttered, "Yes, sir." The general walked out of the briefing room as his prized flagship team stood. Colonel O'Neill made a show of stretching his back, and winced. "I gotta go see a doctor," he muttered. Daniel looked up from his copy of SG12's report. "Relax Jack, this mission is going to be a piece of cake," he grinned. "You can see old Doc Fraisier as much as you want when we get back. Who knows," he said smirking, "She might be able to give you a few shots for that pain..." The colonel blanched visibly. "No! I mean, er, I think I'm feeling better, yeah much better." Carter laughed as she left, and turned down the corridor for the infirmary.  
  
***  
  
"Hey!" Janet Fraisier beamed at her friend. "Hi Janet," Sam smiled back. "I was just coming in to say hi to Andrea." The doctor looked puzzled. "The girl I was talking to yesterday." Janet's face cleared. "Oh, Lieutenant Graham! She's through there, better, still a little peaky though." Sam pulled back the bed curtain, to reveal a rather pale young woman. Her worn face broke into a smile as she saw who her visitor was. "Thank god! I thought you were another one of those annoying nurses!" Carter smiled. "How are you feeling Andrea?" Lieutenant Graham smiled wearily. "I had a pretty rough night, up at four am throwing up my dinner. I'm still not keeping anything down." Sam grimaced. "Whew. Not too good huh? What's Janet giving you?" "Antacids to help with my stomach, and an IV. Not exactly my favourites, but they help." She smiled. "I never asked before, what team are you assigned to?" Carter took a seat on one of the hard plastic chairs. "SG1. You?" Andrea raised her eyebrows. "SG1? I hear a lotta good stuff about you guys. Me, I'm in SG14." Sam stretched her shoulders. "Hey, I'm always getting shining reports back about '14." She yawned, and immediately looked embarrassed. "Sorry. Hammond's had us run off our feet. We're leaving on another mission in a few hours." She sighed. "Sometimes this place really gets to me." The lieutenant nodded. "I know what you mean. I've had it the same; no peace, no time away from the team. It's like we're joined at the hip." " Exactly! I mean those three are great, and I don't know what I'd do without them, we're like family, but sometimes I feel.....I feel almost suffocated by them." Andrea nodded again. "I can't have any life outside work, no matter how hard I try." She grinned lopsidedly at Sam. "You don't know how good it is to get this off my chest." Sam smiled back. "It's great to have someone who understands what I'm feeling." The two sat still for a moment, blonde and brunette, blue eyes meeting deep green, a common understanding between them.  
  
All of a sudden the lieutenant paled, and lurched foreward in her bed. "Bucket!" she choked out, her jaws clenched tightly. Sam quickly reached for the blue bucket sitting beside her chair, and placed it next to Andrea. Sam patted her back as Andrea threw up her last meal, her body shuddering with illness and exhaustion. After a short while, the lieutenant slumped back against the pillows, face waxy and glazed with sweat. Sam leaned over her, waiting for her eyes to open. "Andrea?" She said softly, then louder. " *Andrea?* " Turning and rising, Carter shouted out, "Nurse! *Janet!*"  
  
On the infirmary bed, Lt. Andrea Graham lay as pale and still as death.  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N - More coming soon, I promise. What do you think? Please tell me, I'd love to hear what you think I should do with this. No flames I beg!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Times Like These  
  
Chapter 3 -  
  
Um, little teeeeeny crossover with the X-Files movie coming up, in either this Chapter or the next. Stay tuned folks!  
  
A/N - Hay, I did promise! Here it is, Chapter 3. Please tell me what you think.... Big thankyou to Pamela; fellow Sky Fly and best bud. ( ^ _ ^ )  
  
Please tell me what you think of this, I'm really enjoying writing it, so any suggestions would be fantastic!! : )  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Sam there really isn't anything more you can do here." Janet Fraisier looked pleadingly at her friend. The doctor stood on one side of the infirmary bed, Sam on the other. Between them lay Andrea Graham, still unconcious and very pale, but breathing normally.  
  
"I know Janet, but...she needs someone here." Sam looked down at her newfound friend. "She's stable Sam. The food poisoning's not helping her appetite, but I've got her on IV, and once I get her bloodwork back, I'll be able to determine what set it off. She's in good hands."  
  
"Carter!" Colonel O'Neill leaned his elbow on the door. The major jumped. "Sir!" "You geared up yet? Mission, remember?" He strode out of the infirmary, and down the hall, towards Daniel's office.  
  
Janet gestured after O'Neill. "You heard the colonel, better go get geared up Sam." Carter took one more look at Andrea. "If her condition changes, will you get a message to me?" "Of course, now go and get ready!" Janet smiled at her. "Don't worry Sam."  
  
***  
  
" *Chevron 7 locked.* "  
  
The Stargate spun, before stopping, as the wormhole engaged.  
  
Jack O'Neill glanced at his 2IC. She seemed a little...anxious. Her normally open face looked clouded, and her pretty blue eyes had lost some of their shine. She seemed quiet, and withdrawn. He decided he would ask her what was wrong once they got offworld. * I'm not going to take no for an answer. I gotta know what's up with Carter...*  
  
General Hammond spoke through the microphone. "SG1, you have a go."  
  
The general looked down at his best team. Over the years, he had realised that SG1 were more than just a team of explorers. They were more than just collegues to each other. They depended on each other. The team was the closest thing to family that any of them had.  
  
"Let's go kids." The colonel strode up the ramp, Carter, Daniel and Teal'c at his heels.  
  
***  
  
Janet Fraisier walked into the Embarkation Room, as her four friends entered the event horizon. She sighed, as she watched the Stargate disengage.  
  
The doctor hadn't wanted to worry Sam, but Andrea's symptoms didn't quite fit food poisoning.  
  
*And also there's the matter of the chest pains the lieutenant's been having lately...* Janet mused. *Oh well, I'll have to wait for Lt. Graham's bloodwork to come back before I can figure this out.*  
  
Then hopefully she'd have an answer for Sam when she returned.  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter 4

Times Like These  
  
Well hey! I'm trying to post as fast as I can, and more's coming! I had almost finished this chapter, but it had started going offtrack, so I'm making it into something else...hmm possibilities.....  
  
No more chat! I'll get on with it!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sam gazed at P3Y 729, shading her eyes against the sun. Average sight really, clear skies, pine trees, the same old look.  
  
Suddenly, without any reason, she resentful towards the planet. Why couldn't there ever be any variety?! Sure there were always the desert planets, but they were just as bad. The same thing every time.  
  
She aimed a kick at a small rock, missed, and hit the bigger rock behind. Carter said something very unladylike, as she hopped around, causing the colonel to take notice.  
  
"Carter, you alright?" he raised a Teal'c-like eyebrow.  
  
"Fine sir," she muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
Come to think of it, why was he always asking that? Always asking if she felt ok, as if she was going to collapse any second.  
  
*I'm not a china doll, can't he realize that?!*  
  
Ok, so it *was* his job to look after his team, but giving her special treatment? It was really getting on her nerves. Still seething, she followed the other three through the pine forest, to a clearing where they would set up camp.  
  
O'Neill was waiting for the team at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Ok, you know the drill, Teal'c and I'll check the perimeter, and Carter and Daniel'll set up camp. Ladies first!" he smiled at Carter, and lifted a branch from in front of her, earning him a glare that could have singed his eyebrows. As she stalked off, he put on his most innocent face.  
  
"What did I do?" Daniel sighed long-sufferingly, and wandered after Sam, whilst Teal'c's expression remained deadpan. O'Neill also sighed, and trudged off through the trees, the stoic Jaffa following.  
  
***  
  
Sam walked to the centre of the space, and began aggressively unpacking tents and equipment. Daniel timidly followed her, and dropped his pack to the ground. Approaching the major, he tried to make some converstaion.  
  
"Uh, lovely planet, huh? Nice...very nice trees." She merely threw one tent to the ground, and proceded to rifle through her pack some more.  
  
"Sam? Sam, what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" That was it. Sam's temper snapped.  
  
"No I don't want to talk about it! Why do you always think you need to comfort me, and be gentle with me, and treat me differently from everyone else? All three of you act like I'm going to break if you don't keep me safe! I need some space Daniel, a little time without you guys protecting me! Don't you understand??"  
  
The sound of her enraged shouting brought O'Neill and Teal'c running. The colonel came to a stop in front of Daniel. "Danny, what's going on? What was all that about?" he motioned at Carter, who was now proceding to put up her tent, violently pounding in the tent pegs with a rock. O'Neill winced slightly. Daniel mouthed, "Don't ask", and motioned for them to give the major some space.  
  
Jack studied Carter. Boy did she seemed worked up... What over, he wondered. Considering his diplomatic skills, O'Neill decided to take Daniel's advice. The last thing he wanted was to get in Carter's way in one of *these* moods. He wouldn't last twenty seconds.  
  
***  
  
Almost an hour later, and camp was set up. A small fire crackled merrily, with spare wood and twigs for fuel placed nearby. The tents were neatly set up facing inwards, and gear was stowed away. Evening was coming fast, as the team sat hunched over their dinner. An awkward silence had settled since Carter's violent outburst earlier that day. She herself had not said a word since, and even Teal'c was being cautious not to anger the major.  
  
O'Neill commented sardonically, "Well this is just peachy. Five star freezedried food, great dinner company, just the way I wanted to spend my Saturday night." He stabbed at a bean, and then cursed as it fell off his plate. Apart from a "Pass the butter" comment from Daniel, this was the extent of the fantastic dinner conversation.  
  
***  
  
Later that night saw all of SG1, minus Carter, packed away in their standard issue sleeping bags, when the storm broke.  
  
At first a deceptive light mist seeped in from the darkness, to cover the clearing, then some early splashes of rain, before it intesified to a torrent, pouring down upon the earth, invading every crevice, and soaking all in its path.  
  
Sam was the unlucky one, having volunteered for first sentry duty. With little choice, she forced herself to sit in the pouring rain, keeping watch. Water ran in tiny rivulets, carving out pathways down her back and along her spine. Her hair glued to her scalp, and dripped moisture down her neck, causing involuntary shudders from Carter. Her teeth chattered incessently from behind blueish lips, as the major huddled near a tree. Still bitterly angry at the male members of SG1, she passed the freezing hours thinking about their earlier argument. Convinced she was in the right, Carter spent a little time on each man's faults. Teal'c's uncommunitive nature and lack of emotion was really very annoying, and that superior "raise-the-eyebrow" look got on her nerves. He was always being noble and getting glory from killing another sytem lord, then saying it was nothing! Why couldn't he take some credit? Daniel, well he was just too sensitive! All that crap about, "You can talk to me", and "You can trust me"! Who would believe that?And then he was always getting into trouble offworld and ending up in the infirmary, keeping the team back for weeks. Sure he was like a brother, but he was natural born klutz! And then there was the team leader. Colonel Jonathan O'Neill; highly decorated military veteran, and 2IC of Cheyenne Mountain. Where to begin! He was rude and insolent to his superiors, always bending the rules, and expecting to get away with it! He was unconventional, annoying, and always cracking those jokes! An then there were the sarcastic comments... *But then again, it's his quirks that make him so, well, *him*...* Sam sighed, then mentally berated herself. She was *not* supposed to be thinking of Jack O'Neill like that. She was still angry at him. *And rightly so!* She reminded herself. He treated her differently to the others, and while on one level (one she would never admit) she was secretly pleased, on another she was annoyed and frustrated, and harboured many fears. Didn't he think she was good enough? Wasn't she worthy of his command? Was she not officer material? Or was it that she was a scientist, most of which he hated with avengance? And in her heart of hearts, these fears gnawed away at her, clouding her view on her CO.  
  
A sharp rumble of thunder snapped Carter from her reverie. Her senses slowly came back, each adding to her discomfort. Her sight was still clouded by the remnants of the hazy mist which had settled around the camp, making the surroundings hard to decipher. Her freezing limbs cried out to her, begging for warmth and rest from the elements. Sam firmly ignored them, and tried to focus on her job. Her now soaking jacket was moulded to her body, and her boots were beginning to dampen and wet her socks.  
  
Carter silently cursed O'Neill for the uncomfortable sentry duty, and for the horrible weather, and for treating her how he did, and virtually anything she could think of. But at the same time wished she could understand him better, and know why he insisted on acting like a complete gentleman one minute, and a complete jerk the next.  
  
"Carter!" Sam jumped a foot in the air. *Talk about speak of the devil...*  
  
The colonel's strong, well built figure strode out of the fog, clad in complete wet-weather gear. He was looking non-plussed, his hair still tousled from sleep being quickly dampened by the incessant rain.  
  
His long legs carried him quickly to where she sat huddled. His eyes, well trained from years of service, narrowed as he took in her bedraggled, and soaking wet appearance. The colonel's brow knitted in concern as he noticed her blue-tinged lips, and shivering body.  
  
Helping the major to her feet, he began to tell her off.  
  
"Carter, why didn't you wake me earlier? I should have taken watch hours ago! And look at you, you're soaking!" He growled at her as she shook her limbs slightly to help the circulation.  
  
"I'm sorry sir." She replied stiffly. "I thought I could handle a little rain."  
  
He glanced at her, surprised and a little hurt by her icy tone. "Carter, you're freezing cold. What were you trying to prove? I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
Sam's anger grew, rage boiling inside her. Her mind clouded, and the rage took control.  
  
"Well I really don't care what you think. I don't care what any of you think! I don't need your opinion to run my life! I can get by just fine without you and your stupid thoughts!"  
  
With this, she turned and strode off into the mist, O'Neill's shouts following her tall, thin figure, as it faded into the night.  
A/N - What do you think? Please tell me, and make this crazy person's day! : D  
  
StarKate. 


	5. Chapter 5

Times Like These  
  
YIPEEE!!!! Made it to 5!!! I'm back! Thought I'd post 4 and 5 together. In this chapter, we get a bit more of O'Neill's P.O.V, as well as Sam's. Thanx to Danni, Nicki, Gater101 and Pamela, who all keep me writing. BTW, it pains me to say, but I don't own Stargate Sg1. That lovely job goes to MGM, Michael Greenburg, and a lot of other lucky people. No more talk, here's the next chap.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sam stumbled through the trees, as branches and twigs lashed at her thin frame, scratching her face and hands, and tearing at her uniform. But the freezing cold conditions had numbed her body, and the pain did not register. The mist had made visibility so poor, that she could barely see her hand in front of her face, and midnight was fast approaching. As she continued to push her way through the undergrowth, all rational thoughts fled. Rage burned within her, consuming any sensible voices of reason that tried to guide her.  
  
Going against every piece of survival training she had ever been taught, Sam strayed further from camp, with no equipment, compass, or any way to find her way back.  
  
Carter's eyes were glassy from the tears streaked her cheeks. She wiped the tiny drops away angrily, not willing to show any weakness.  
  
The only thing Sam wanted at that moment was to be as far as possible from the rest of SG1. *They're just too much, I can't take any more!* Her head was spinning wildly, making her feel dizzy and disorientated. Meanwhile her feet carried her further and further from safety.  
  
***  
  
Jack O'Neill was torn. Torn between two choices. In one hand, he had his 2IC. Samantha Carter, *his* Sam. In the other, he had the safety of the rest of his team, men which he would do anything to protect.  
  
It had been been almost 4 hours since the major had stormed off, and the team was fast losing hope that she would find her way back. To make the situation even worse, she had no supplies or equipment with her, and no way to find them. Also, the everpresent rain would make tracking more difficult, washing away tracks and clues to Carter's whereabouts. It did not look good. The colonel had ordered that they pack up camp, and be ready to begin searching when dawn broke in a few hours. Daniel contacted Hammond to inform him of the team's plan, before assisting Teal'c and O'Neill in packing up their heavy, waterlogged gear. This was no easy feat, especially with Carter's tent and pack to add to their own equipment.  
  
Jack was first packed, and proceded on to Carter's tent. He felt like a spy, when looking inside her tent. There was something very wrong about going through her stuff like that. The tent was immaculately clean and neat, in typical Carter fashion. The first thing the colonel noticed was the still-lingering scent of her perfume, which sent a wave of emotions over him; guilt at their quarrel, and the pure longing for her presence. A pair of pale pink pyjamas were folded crispy at the base of the sleeping bag. O'Neill allowed himself a grin before placing them carefully in her pack, keeping his eyes discreetly averted away from the major's underwear. Next came the sleeping bag and pillow. He rolled the standard issue sleeping bag, and wrestled it into its tiny cover. Placing that on top of the pyjamas, he added the pillow to the pack and took a final glance around to make sure he'd gathered everything. A small square-shaped scrap in the far corner of the tent caught his eye. Crawling over, he reached for it, and turned it over. His heart clenched inside his chest. It was a photograph of a pretty young girl, waving at the camera. On one side of her sat a man with dark hair, his arm around her. On the other sat a woman, with shoulder length, blonde hair, smiling the same smile O'Neill saw every day. Even then the resemblance between mother and daughter was striking. Slowly, Jack turned over the photo. Written on the back, in neat print, was a short sentence. *Little Sammy, her mother and I.* Very gently, the colonel placed the worn photo in his pocket. He then made a silent vow to himself. He would return that photo to Sam, no matter what.  
  
***  
  
The first rays of dawn began to creep through the trees as Carter finally collapsed under an elm tree. Unfamiliar surroundings confused her battered mind, as she crawled further under the shelter. Hours of walking had combined with fatigue and exhaustion, and the soaking wet, freezing material of her fatigues. She shivered violently, and brought her knees up to her chest for warmth. Rocking slightly to keep the blood flowing to her exhausted legs, the full realization of the stupidness of her actions hit her like a freight train. She was lost, with no way to contact the team, and had no food or water to sustain herself. Cursing her temper bitterly, Sam searched for the actual reason she had left the camp. She groaned inwardly as she found the answer. Colonel O'Neill. He had come out, demanding a reason for why she had not called him to relieve her of sentry, and had tried to point out that she wasn't being very intelligent sitting out in the cold, trying to act tough. Much as she hated to admit, he did have a point. She had been stupid, and had let her pig-headed pride make the desicions. But it was the *way* he had reacted to her; snapping, and telling her he "thought she knew better that that". Apart from angering her, it had weakened her, and added to her fears over what he thought of her. But, no matter his opinion on her capibility, Carter knew she had hurt him deeply with her biting parting remarks. The flash of pain deep in his brown eyes was proof enough. She pledged to herself, that she would apologise to him the next time they saw each other. That was all she could do to ease her guilt over the matter. *Next time...* Her vision began to cloud as she was pulled towards unconcsiousness. As she gazed up through the canopy of the majestic tree she lay under, her final thoughts played like a record through her mind. *Next time...* *Next time...* Her eyes slowly closed as she succumbed to the darkness.  
  
***  
  
O'Neill's body ached from worry and weariness. They had been searching for a little over two hours, without finding a trace of the major. They were fast running out of time before they would have to return to the 'Gate. Before leaving their camp site, the three remaining SG1 members had agreed to take seperate routes. O'Neill took the east route, Daniel the south, and Teal'c the west. Due north was the Stargate, so if Carter had not yet been located by the time they needed to return, they could search on the way back. As the colonel struggled through the dense scrub, he thought about Carter and the photograph. *It must be one of the only ones she has of her mother,* he realized. That made it even more precious. He knew how it felt to have someone missing in your life, and could understand why the major would carry the photo. Away in his thoughts, he misjudged the height of a log on his path, and went flying. He landed sprawled on his rear. Cursing colourfully, he attempted to pull himself up from the damp ground. Suddenly a crackle from his radio distracted him. Jack? Jack, do you read? O'Neill scrambled to his feet. "Yup Daniel," he replied. Jack, I think we've got something. The colonel's heart leapt. "Ok Danny, where are you?"  
  
***  
  
Daniel wasted no time with greetings when Jack came crashing through the scrub, simply pointing to a small scrap of the unmistakable camouflague secured to a low-lying branch. "We found that first," the doctor explained, "Then, we scouted around a bit for any other signs, and we found this." He walked a few paces to the right, and poined to distinct boot-print, set in the damp muddy ground. "We're on the right track then." O'Neill stated, before turning in the direction of the print. "She can't be far, keep looking." He led the way through the thick, treacherous foliage, being careful to keep watching for any other signs of the major's path.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jack caught a flash of gold through the trees. Calling to the other two, he raced through the scub, careless of the branches scratching and tearing at his face. Finally he reached the tree under which Carter lay.  
  
She looked so peaceful, so serene, but for her blue-tinged lips, and dishevelled clothing. He knelt beside her, lifting her torso to his chest, alarmed at how wet her clothing was, and how cold and clammy her hands were in his. As he held her to him, she felt like lifeless doll in his arms.  
  
***  
A/N - Well, there's a little cliffhanger for ya (not a very good one, I know) Thanks for reading this so far, and there's more to come soon! StarKate 


End file.
